47 Dni, aby Zmienić (tłumaczenie)
by Vasirion
Summary: Harry Potter i Tom Riddle są wrogami, urodzonymi przeciwnikami, przepowiedzianymi przywódcami przeciwnych frakcji. Od 2001 do 1932 roku, czterdzieści siedem dni, aby zmienić przeznaczenie Czarnego Pana. To jedna z tych historii, w których Harry cofa się w czasie, aby wychować Toma. SLASH. TR/HP. Tłumaczenie.
1. Błędny zbieg okoliczności

**47 Dni, aby Zmienić (tłumaczenie)  
**

 **Opis:** Harry Potter i Tom Riddle są nemezis, urodzonymi wrogami, przepowiedzianymi przywódcami przeciwnych frakcji.

Od 2001 do 1932 roku, 47 dni aby zmienić przeznaczenie Czarnego Pana.

To jedna z tych historii, w których Harry cofa się w czasie, aby wychować Toma. Niefortunna opowieść o nieudanej próbie ukształtowania młodego Toma jako godnego, praworządnego obywatela. Zamiast tego, jak to decyduje Przeznaczenie, młody Tom wyrasta na tego samego pokręconego psychopatę, zdeterminowanego, aby zdobyć miłość swojego przybranego ojca. Harry prędzej zginie, niż na to pozwoli.

Slash. LV/HP. TR/HP.

Mroczny!Tom, Jasny!Harry.

 **OSTRZEŻENIE: DUB-CON/NON-CON** (w późniejszym czasie, około 80 rozdziału)

Uwaga! Ten fanfik jest _tłumaczeniem tłumaczenia_. Jeśli nie podoba wam się to, nie czytajcie, proszę – ja jednak jestem nim na tyle zauroczona, że uznałam, iż powinien znaleźć się tutaj również w polskiej wersji. Mam nadzieję, że wy również się w nim zakochacie!

Postaram się aktualizować co tydzień w weekend, ale nie wiem, jak to wyjdzie. Wybaczcie mi!

Angielskie tłumaczenie: /s/10272040

Chiński oryginał: www jjwxc net/onebook php?novelid=1888544 (wstawcie kropki zamiast spacji)

Okładka autorstwa Popuyund, jej tumblr: nyakata166 tumblr com/image/85502086159

 **Rozdział 1**

 **31 grudnia 1926**

Był późny grudzień. Naturalnie, ulice Londynu pokryte były śniegiem. Miasto, wciąż osłonięte cieniem okropności I wojny światowej, prezentowało się jak stary, słaby człowiek, desperacko trzymający się swojej dawnej chwały. Jego mieszkańcy śpieszyli się, osłaniając płaszczami przed wiatrem, niechętni do przebywania na pustych ulicach. Gazety podpisane datą 31 grudnia 1926 powiewały na zimnym powietrzu.

Dziś był ostatni dzień 1926 roku.

Na rogu ulicy chudy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ze zbolałym i oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy, chwycił urządzenie wiszące na jego szyi. Ostrożnie wykonana błyskotka przypominała małą klepsydrę z wbudowanymi na niej srebrnymi pierścieniami, na których wygrawerowane były nieczytelne litery. Jeśli jakiemuś czarodziejowi zdarzyłoby się mijać go dokładnie w tej chwili, był pewien, że rozpoznałby on ten obiekt.

 _Zmieniacz czasu._

Chociaż w porównaniu do standardowego zmieniacza czasu z Ministerstwa ten wydawał się znacznie mniejszy, bardziej skomplikowany i owiany jakąś tajemniczą, srebrną poświatą.

Młodzieniec stał w ciszy, obserwując latające po ulicy śmieci, dopóki nie zatrzymały się one u stóp skorodowanego, wapiennego posągu Matki Boskiej.

 _To musi być błąd!_

Zimny wiatr owiał poplątane włosy młodzieńca, którego loki utknęły za okularami, zasłaniając mu oczy. Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, patrząc na te puste, nieznane mu ulice. Czuł się zagubiony.

Do kogo mógł się zwrócić... W tych obcych mu czasach?

"Twoim celem jest odnalezienie jego słabości", zabrzmiały mu w głowie słowa Hermiony.

Genialna czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia wpatrywała się w niego z pewnego rodzaju szacunkiem zarezerwowanym dla czegoś cennego. Czegoś jak ich ostatnia nadzieja, ostatni kawałek światła poprzedzający kompletną ciemność.

Niedługo po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Zakon Feniksa upadł. Przez te trzy krótkie lata, ciemność stała się silna. Voldemort powrócił w triumfie. Jasność została zagubiona.

Każda bitwa była walką z desperacją. Stawali się słabsi z dnia na dzień, a ich sojusznicy i przyjaciele znikali jeden po drugim. Dopóki pewnej nocy, zapewne z powodu litości Niebios, Harry'emu udało się odczytać umysł śpiącego Voldemorta i znalazł pęknięcie w jego wspomnieniach - ten człowiek ma fatalną słabość.

 _"Znajdź jego słabość."_

To była misja Harry'ego. Wyglądała na wystarczająco prostą, lecz zarazem niemożliwą. Słabość? Jaką słabość? To była osoba? Rzecz? Zaklęcie? _Słabość_ była zbyt mglistym tropem, aby kontynuować.

Po przekopywaniu się przez każdy szczegół wizji Harry'ego, wreszcie odnaleźli punkt wejścia. Rok 1946, dwudzieste urodziny Voldemorta.

Tak więc był plan. Zmieniacz czasu miał wysłać go do roku 1946.

Ale... Zrobił błąd.

Harry Potter zmarszczył brwi i dokładnie rozważył sytuację.

Harry nie był świadom, że od momentu, w którym pojawił się na tej opustoszałej, mugolskiej ulicy - nieuchronnie, niezamierzenie - wyruszył łańcuch przeznaczonych zdarzeń. Los wyznaczył zasady. Rzeczy mogły się zmieniać, ale końcowy rezultat był taki sam. Wszystkim, co Harry mógł zrobić, była walka z prądami przeznaczenia, bezskuteczna szarpanina w nadziei na lepszy wynik.

– Proszę pana... Proszę pana – zawołał słaby głos.

Harry poprawił grzywkę i rozejrzał się za źródłem głosu. Była to potykająca się ciężarna kobieta, z twarzą białą jak śnieg, w który wpadła. Była słaba, chuda jak szkielet, z grubym brzuchem odstającym od jej kości. Nie była w stanie utrzymać jego ciężaru gdy upadła, trzymając się lampy ulicznej, zdesperowanym wzrokiem prosząc o pomoc.

– Proszę pani! – Harry pobiegł w jej stronę. – Co się stało?

Jej położenie nie wyglądało dobrze. Śnieg pod jej stopami szybko zabarwił się alarmująco ciemną pośród bieli krwią.

Harry stał przy niej bezradnie. Nie odważył się jej przenieść. Nie wiedział, co robić.

– Moje dziecko... Moje dziecko – jęknęła. Jej usta były suche, a sama z ledwością mogła odnaleźć w sobie siłę, by mówić. – Zabierz... Zabierz mnie do sierocińca...

– Co? – Harry mógł z ledwością usłyszeć jej mamrotanie, ale nie miał czasu na myślenie. Owinął ją swoim płaszczem i zaniósł do pobliskiej karczmy.

Karczmarz najeżył się widząc ich, zszokowany ilością krwi. Szybko wezwał swoją żonę, która poinstruowała Harry'ego, aby położył kobietę na stole i pobiegła przygotować kilka bandaży, nożyczki i gorącą wodę.

– Nie zasypiaj. Myśl o dziecku. Nie możesz zasnąć dla swojego dziecka – nalegała żona karczmarza.

Kontynuowała nacieranie brzucha kobiety. Jej wypełnione bólem krzyki mimo to stawały się coraz cichsze, jakby cała siła była jej potrzebna do przeżycia. Strasznie drżała.

Po pięciu długich, bolesnych godzinach pomieszczenie wypełniło się zawodzeniem niemowlęcia. Płacz wydawał się natychmiastowo wstrzyknąć życie do ciemnego, wilgotnego pomieszczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do dziecka. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić uczucia radości wobec tego dziecka, którego nie znał. Narodziny były taką niezwykłą rzeczą! To katartyczne przeżycie, szczególnie dla mężczyzny, który widział tak wiele wojny i śmierci. Dziecko płakało słabo. W tej chwili wszyscy dzielili matczyną radość i miłość.

Harry zawsze lubił dzieci. Były takimi niewinnymi i radosnymi stworzonkami, przeznaczonymi do cenienia ich i celebrowania. Przeznaczonymi do bycia kochanymi.

– Moje... Dziecko – wyszeptała kobieta. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

Żona karczmarza podała jej małe zawiniątko. Popatrzyła ze zmartwieniem na bladą twarz kobiety.

Dziecko, dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkie inne, było zabawnie wyglądającym maleństwem, chudym, różowym, z pomarszczoną skórą i pokrytym mazią. Ale dla jego matki było najpiękniejsze na świecie. Pocałowała je w czoło ze czcią.

– Przepraszam... Że nie mogę się tobą zająć... – dotknęła jego zamknięte powieki swoimi odmrożonymi palcami.

To zdanie zdawało się całkowicie ją wykończyć. Jej oddech stał się mozolny, krótki. Kościste palce Śmierci zacisnęły się wokół jej gardła.

Podarowała mu ostatni uśmiech. Jej suche usta krwawiły z wysiłkiem.

– Będziesz się nazywał Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Gdy tylko usłyszał wyszeptane imię, umysł Harry'ego stał się pusty.

 _Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?_ Oczy Harry'ego przeszukiwało szaleńczo pokój, poszukując czegokolwiek z napisaną datą. Czegokolwiek.

31 grudnia 1926.

Tam była - wydrukowana na ostatniej stronie kalendarza na ścianie. Ta przeklęta data.

Harry wpatrywał się tępo w dziecko, które trzymał w ramionach, testując znajome, a jednak nieprzyzwoite nazwisko na swoim języku.

 _Tom Riddle... Czy on nie miał urodzić się w sierocińcu?_

Harry czuł się, jakby został oświecony. Dziecko w jego ramionach było ciężkie.

 _Gdyby nie jego ingerencja, Tom Riddle zostałby urodzony w sierocińcu._

Harry Potter lubił dzieci, wszystkie dzieci, wszystkie, z wyjątkiem tego jednego... To, pomyślał, powinno być martwe. Przyszły Czarny Pan, terroryzujący Czarodziejski Świat już tak długi czas, aktualnie spał w jego ramionach. Harry mógł skręcić mu kark tak łatwo, jednym ruchem rąk. Albo Harry mógł go po prostu puścić, pozwolić miękkiemu ciału dziecka uderzyć o bruk, a potem... Może... Dowie się, czy kości Voldemorta łamią się jak każdego innego.

Jeśli zabije teraz Voldemorta, wszystko zostanie naprawione. Wszyscy będą bezpieczni. Nie będzie więcej rozbitych rodzin, nie będzie więcej lamentujących matek, nie będzie więcej sierot... Nie będzie potrzeby szukać żadnej słabości. Jeśli po prostu go puści... Wszystko się skończy.

Torturowany przez wszystkie mroczne myśli w głowie, Harry zamknął oczy.

Puścił.

Ciało dziecka było tak wiotkie i lekkie. Jego lekkość nie mogła się równać z twardym brukiem... Harry był gotowy, przygotowany do zaakceptowania grzechu zamordowania niewinnego dziecka, jeśli oznaczałoby to oszczędzenie tysiąca śmierci, które potem nastąpią.

– PROSZĘ PANA! DZIECKO...

Parze silnych rąk udało się chwycić zawiniątko od razu, gdy tylko wyślizgnęło się z rąk Harry'ego.

To była żona karczmarza. Chwyciła dziecko mocno, patrząc z czułością i zmartwieniem.

– Już, już. Mam cię... – zagruchała, trzymając dziecko jak najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie.

W odrętwieniu, Harry podał jej zawiniątko. Obserwował małe, różowe stworzonko w jej ramionach. Jego umysł był rozdarty.

Tom, jakby natychmiastowo wyczuwając zmianę rąk, zaskoczony obudził się i zakołysał niespokojnie. Gdy Harry odsunął się od nich, dziecko zaczęło płakać. Głośne zawodzenie zdawało się nie do opanowania w tak małym ciele.

– W porządku, skarbie. Nie płacz... – kobieta delikatnie kołysała dziecko, nucąc kołysanki swoim słodkim tonem.

Ale mały Tom był uparty. Zawodził głośniej. Żona karczmarza wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Starała się kołysać go szybciej, ale to nie działało. Małe dziecko uniosło swoje grube piąstki nad kocyk, jakby opierając się jej dotykowi.

Dziecko wyło ze wszystkich sił. Jego mała, podobna do małpiej twarz stała się fioletowa z wysiłku. Zakasłał, zakrztusił się, zawodził trochę więcej. Jego żałosne małe usta trzepotały na próżno, jakby protestował przeciwko czemuś, czego oni nie byli w stanie zrozumieć.

Harry spojrzał na purpurowe policzki dziecka. Nie był w stanie dostrzec w nim Voldemorta. To było tylko dziecko, nowe na tym świecie, nieskażone przez ambicje i chciwość, czyste jak nowo narodzona sarenka. To było tylko dziecko, które, tak jak wszystkie dzieci, zasługuje na to, by być kochanym.

Lata temu, gdy Harry pokładał się z bólu na podłodze Ministerstwa Magii, przypomniał sobie czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Harry pamiętał każde słowo, które powiedział w stronę tego potwora.

"Nigdy nie zrozumiesz miłości, Tomie Riddle. Nigdy nie ujrzysz przyjaźni. Dlatego ci współczuję."

Harry pamiętał, że coś mignęło na tej bladej, szkieletowej twarzy, na chwilę, tylko na sekundę, zanim wszystkie emocje zostały skonsumowane przez gniew Czarnego Pana. Coś jak stara rana obnażona przed światem, moment słabości i zadumy. W tym czarnym, pustym sercu było coś głęboko pogrzebane...

 _Czy Tom Riddle stanie się Voldemortem, jeśli zostanie inaczej wychowany?_

W końcu był tylko kolejną odrzuconą sierotą.

Niechcianą dokładnie tak, jak Harry.

Harry poczuł gulę rosnącą w gardle. Uniósł ręce w stronę kobiety.

– Tutaj. Pozwól mi go potrzymać.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z niepewnością. Ale czuła, że kończą jej się nerwy, a dziecko ciągle lamentowało, więc podała mu je.

Coś w Harrym musiało być kojącego dla dziecka. Płacz natychmiast ustał. Mały Tom chwycił rękawy Harry'ego, ziewnął z zadowoleniem, a potem zamknął oczy.

– Jeju! On... On przestał – kobieta spojrzała na nich ze zdumieniem. – Biedactwo... Ma zaledwie dzień, a już nie ma matki...

Harry spojrzał na małe zawiniątko w swoich ramionach. Różowa skóra i gąbczaste palce. Małe piąstki mocno chwyciły się jego rękawów, jakby były czymś cennym, kocem bezpieczeństwa, który przyniósł wielki komfort. Harry poczuł serdeczność rozkwitającą w jego sercu.

Jak mógł czuć tak dużo z powodu tak malutkiej rzeczy? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć o krzywdzeniu tego cennego chłopca? To była straszna pomyłka.

Nigdy więcej.

Jeśli mógł zmienić miejsce narodzin Toma, to dlaczego nie mógłby zmienić więcej? Jeśli była jakaś alternatywa dla mordowania niewinnego dziecka, jakkolwiek trudna nie byłaby to droga, Harry był zdeterminowany, by doprowadzić to do końca.

Harry pocałował policzek dziecka. Jego ciepła skóra łaskocząca przy ustach była tkliwością, która wypaliła mu się we wspomnieniach na zawsze.

– Proszę pani – Harry skinął w stronę wahającej się kobiety. Mógł stwierdzić, że dość przejmowała się Tomem. – Może pani... Może pani go wziąć?

Żona karczmarza zastygła, mrugając nerwowo.

– Ja... Ja?

– Może pani? – Harry przytulił dziecko mocniej, nerwowy w tym samym stopniu.

– Nasza... Nasza rodzina jest raczej biedna. My... My nie będziemy spełniać standardów adopcji – wymruczała nieśmiało. Ze wstydu zwiesiła głowę.

– Ale jesteś chętna? – Przycisnął Harry.

– OCZYWIŚCIE! – Zapiszczała. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały z absolutną uciechą. Jej twarz mogła z ledwością pomieścić ekscytację.

 _Dziecko!_ To było wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciała! Miała problemy z zajściem w ciążę, a jej rodzina była zbyt biedna, by zyskać pozwolenie na adopcję. Jednak... Nigdy nie porzuciła marzeń o byciu matką.

Oczywiście, była chętna do wzięcia go... Taki cenny, mały chłopiec.

Jej mały chłopiec.

Harry patrzył, jak łzy radości spływały jej po twarzy. Mocniej chwycił Toma.

– _Kobieta taka jak ona będzie wspaniałą matką. Będzie o ciebie dbać._

Harry podał Toma kobiecie. Tom, wiecznie taki mądry chłopiec, zdawał się znakomicie wyczuwać jego odejście i zaczął krzyczeć w proteście.

Harry poklepał miękkie policzki dziecka, a potem skłonił się w kierunku matki i syna.

– Muszę być w drodze, proszę pani.

Tom musiał go usłyszeć. Krzyczał tak głośno, że aż jego głos się załamał.

Harry zapiął płaszcz i zniknął na ulicy. Śnieg zamazał jego kształt, a potem zniknął.

Żałosne zawodzenie dziecka zdawało się śledzić każdy jego krok, rozpraszając się w pustej, pokrytej śniegiem ulicy.


	2. Przeznaczenie

**Rozdział 2**

 **31 grudnia 2000**

Przedmioty poruszały się gwałtownie wokół niego, skręcając się w swojej niejasności, gdy jasne promienie światła nabierały szybkości. Liczne twarze przelatywały przed wzrokiem Harry'ego, zbyt szybkie, aby mógł je rozpoznać. Usłyszał cyknięcie, a potem metale uderzające w siebie nawzajem. Dzwonienie było tak głośne, że nie był w stanie się na niczym skupić.

Nareszcie przestało. Srebrny Zmieniacz Czasu skończył kręcić się wokół własnej osi. Cóż… Jeśli można nazwać to urządzenie „Zmieniaczem Czasu".

Harry potknął się i oparł o ścianę. Jego wymuszony oddech tarmosił boleśnie jego pierś.

Był _z powrotem_. Stał w pustym laboratorium, które można było opisać jako same białe ściany z wyjątkiem stołu roboczego i kilku krzeseł. Jego punkt wyjścia.

– Dwie minuty i czterdzieści osiem sekund, prawie trzy – wyrecytował poważny kobiecy głos.

Niedaleko stała dziewczyna w białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym. Jej oczy skoncentrowane były na minutniku w jej ręce. Jej pióro poruszyło się wściekle, gdy jej wyraz twarzy spochmurniał.

– Hermiona – wydyszał Harry. Nie znosił sposobu, w jaki jego głos się słabo załamał. – Popełniliśmy błąd.

Wargi Hermiony zadrżały. Mądra, młoda kobieta zmarszczyła na niego brwi. Posadziła Harry'ego na krześle.

– Co poszło nie tak?

– Wylądowałem w roku _1926_.

– 1926! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. Podskoczyła i zaczęła robić zamieszanie wokół Harry'ego, sprawdzając, czy się nie zranił, z ostrożną nieustępliwością, która zazwyczaj zarezerwowana była dla jej okazów laboratoryjnych. – Wplątałeś się w wir czasu! Czy… Czy wszystko w porządku?

Jej martwienie się mocno przypominało Harry'emu panią Weasley. Po tym, jak nareszcie stwierdziła, że nic mu nie jest (w dużej mierze), ponownie popchnęła go na krzesło.

– W porządku. To po prostu… Cofnąłem się do 1926. 31 grudnia 1926. – Harry wyprostował się, podkreślając wagę tej daty z największą starannością.

Hermiona ponownie zmarszczyła brwi. Nie zwróciła uwagi na znaczenie tej daty. Zamiast tego skupiła się na swoich własnych zagadkach.

 _Jakim cudem pomylili się o dwadzieścia lat?_

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ponownie.

– Posłuchaj. Ja… byłem tam… podczas narodzin Voldemorta.

To złapało uwagę Hermiony. Sapnęła, gapiąc się na Harry'ego w osłupieniu.

31 grudnia 1926… OCH!… _31 grudnia 1926!_

Urodziny Voldemorta.

– Ty… – Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak sformułować pytanie.

– Taa… I chciałem go zabić. W tamtym miejscu i w tamtym czasie. – Harry od razu załapał jej aluzję. Pokiwał głową, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Ale… Ja… Nie mogłem.

Hermiona spojrzała do swojego zeszytu, pogrążona w myślach. Po krótkiej chwili zdawała się dojść do pewnego wniosku. Pokiwała głową w jego stronę.

– I… – Harry zawahał się, a potem polizał swoje wysuszone usta. – Zmieniłem jego miejsce urodzenia!

Hermiona spojrzała w podekscytowane zielone oczy Harry'ego. Uniosła brew. Ona nie sądzi, aby konkretny szczegół był wart uwagi.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Miona, jeśli… jeśli mogę zmienić miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta, może… może mogę zrobić więcej. Może mogę zmienić jego dzieciństwo, i… może to zmieni jego przyszłość. Może… może… teraz, siedemnaście lat później, przyszłość _jest_ inna. Nie jest już dłużej Voldemortem. Po prostu Tomem Riddle – wykrzyczał z ekscytacją Harry.

Jego zielone oczy płonęły optymizmem, który sprawiał, że wyglądał młodziej, jak ten nieśmiały chłopak, którym powinien być w swoim wieku, a nie jak stwardniały żołnierz, którym się stał.

Hermiona westchnęła. Usiadła naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

– Harry. Rozumiem twoje intencje… Ale nie możesz…

Harry chciał się kłócić, ale Hermiona powstrzymała go.

– NIKOMU jeszcze nie zdarzyło się cofnąć w czasie o siedemdziesiąt lat!… Zmieniacze Czasu są w stanie jedynie cofnąć się o 24 godziny – CO NAJWYŻEJ 24 godziny – i są do tego dobre powody… Mugole mają tę interesującą teorię na temat podróży w czasie. Na przykład, co jeśli ktoś cofnął się w czasie i zamordował swojego dziadka, co by się wtedy stało? _Paradoks_. Harry. To wytworzy paradoks czasu.

– Harry… To również się zdarzy, jeśli cofniesz się w czasie i zamordujesz Voldemorta. Wytworzysz _paradoks_. Cokolwiek, co zmieni przeszłość… wpłynie również na przyszłość. Najmniejsza nawet zmiana może prowadzić do łańcucha bezkresnych wydarzeń. Może gdybyś zabił wtedy Voldemorta… może twoja matka wyszłaby za Snape'a, a nie za Jamesa, i ty – Harry Potter – nigdy byś się nie narodził.

Harry otworzył usta, wyraźnie niezadowolony z jej wytłumaczenia. Hermiona zobaczyła to i kontynuowała tak poważnie, jak tylko mogła:

– Czarodzieje i czarownice również mają swoją teorię… _Przeznaczenie_. Wierzą w przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie, które włada czasem, które włada historią. Przeznaczenie, przepowiednie i predyspozycje, jakkolwiek się to nazywa. To powstrzymuje wścibskich od zmieniania historii. To zapobiega paradoksowi, Harry. Na przykład, kiedy podróżnik w czasie planuje zabić swojego dziadka, pod jego stopami magicznie pojawi się kamień, o który się potknie. Próbowałeś zabić Voldemorta i ci się to nie udało… Z powodu _przeznaczenia_. Nie możesz zmienić historii… ponieważ przeznaczenie wyryło ją już w kamieniu. To gra przeznaczenia, z jego zasadami, i żadni śmiertelnicy nie mogą – w ogóle – egzystować poza tymi zasadami.

– Ale… Zmieniłem miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta! – zaprotestował słabo Harry.

– Byłeś w stanie to zrobić _jedynie_ dlatego że przeznaczenie uważa to za błahą zmianę – szybko zaprzeczyła Hermiona. Widząc osępiałą twarz Harry'ego, jej głos złagodniał. – Przeznaczenia nie obchodzi miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta, dokładnie tak samo, jak nie obchodzi go, czy lubisz pić herbatę czy kawę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Gapił się tępo w podłogę ze strapionym umysłem.

A zatem, według Hermiony, tamto małe dziecko, które niedawno ciągnęło go za rękawy, wciąż wyrosłoby na Voldemorta. To urocze dziecko wciąż zmieniłoby się w postrach, który zabiłby tylu dobrych ludzi.

Rozpacz uderzyła w niego jak cegła.

Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Jej znajoma obecność była uspokajająca. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

– Harry, być może, w teorii, niemożliwe jest zmienienie historii… Ale w rzeczywistości nikt jeszcze nie próbował przetestować takiej koncepcji. W przypadku podróży w czasie jest zbyt wiele niewiadomych i zbyt mało pewników. Myślę… Myślę, że powinieneś zrobić to, co uważasz za słuszne. Nawet jeśli prowadzi to do pewnych nieprzewidzianych konsekwencji, na samym końcu przeznaczenie to wszystko naprawi. Przeznaczenie może odbudować historię.

Hermiona poklepała jego ramię zachęcająco.

Harry poprawił na nosie swoje okrągłe, staromodne okulary i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Okej, Harry. Jeszcze jedno… – Hermiona z powrotem spoważniała. – Jak długo przebywałeś w przeszłości?

– Około sześć godzin.

– Z mojej perspektywy, ciebie i Pomijacza Czasu nie było dwie minuty i czterdzieści osiem sekund… – Hermiona postukała się po brodzie w zamyśleniu.

Harry zerknął na urządzenie wiszące na jego szyi. _Och… Więc tę rzecz nazywa się Pomijaczem Czasu?_

– Nie byłam świadoma, że czas płynie szybciej w przeszłości. – Zapisała coś w zeszycie, przekreśliła kilka teorii i dopisała jeszcze trochę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem coś mu się przypomniało. Zapytał:

– Powiedz… Hermiono, czy następnym razem mogę po prostu przeskoczyć od razu do 1946?

– Niestety nie. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Pomijacz Czasu jest ustawiony jedynie na jednej osi czasu. Skoro ten Pomijacz Czasu ustawił się na rok 1926, będziemy musieli popłynąć z prądem. Musimy zacząć w 1926 i jakoś to przeczekać, godzina po godzinie, dopóki oś czasu nie zsynchronizuje się z rokiem 1946. Na nasze szczęście, czas płynie szybciej w przeszłości.

Hermiona odłożyła swoje pióro na bok. Jej twarz przybrała uroczysty wyraz.

– Harry, jutro ponownie przeniesiesz się w czasie.

– Dlaczego?

– Potrzebuję informacji o zsynchronizowaniu obu osi czasu.

Wszystkie te szczegóły techniczne przyprawiały Harry'ego o ból głowy. Nigdy nie był tak mądry, jak Hermiona, gdy chodziło o eksperymenty i teorie.

 _On… Po prostu zrobi to, co ona mu każe._

* * *

 **1 stycznia 2001**

– Gotowy? – Hermiona patrzyła na minutnik w jej ręce, zmartwiona, że przeoczy tę chwilę, jeśli tylko mrugnie. – RAZ. DWA. TRZY. SKACZ!

Gdy Hermiona wydała swój sygnał, Harry zakręcił swoim Pomijaczem Czasu.

To było to samo przyprawiające o mdłości, ślizgające się doświadczenie. Krajobraz przekręcił się wokół niego. Ukłucie metalicznego dzwonienia sprawiło, że Harry zaczął desperacko życzyć sobie jakichś zatyczek do uszu.

Harry ustawił się odpowiednio w stosunku do ziemi. Zacisnął powieki, gdy białe plamki zachmurzyły jego widok. Wziął głęboki oddech przed przebadaniem okolicy.

Wylądował na tym samym rogu mugolskiej ulicy, jak poprzednim razem. Rzędy szarych domów pozostały takie same, mimo że brudnego śniegu, który wcześniej je pokrywał, teraz już od dawna nie było. W zasadzie, zaczynał się pocić z powodu ciepłej bryzy. Harry zdjął z siebie swój czarny szal i płaszcz za jednym zamachem.

Na tej pustej ulicy, wiatry nie były już dłużej mroźne… Trochę wilgotniejsze niż poprzednim razem, może, kojące prądy powietrza przynosiły ze sobą zapach wiosny.

 _Czas płynie inaczej w przeszłości._

Harry zawahał się, a potem odnalazł drogę do proroczej karczmy.

Próbował zerknąć do jej przyciemnionych, brudnych okien, ale nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. Po chwili się poddał. Harry przygładził swoje włosy nerwowo _(dlaczego jest nerwowy?)_ i wkroczył do środka.

– Witaj, jak mogę ci pomóc?

Zaskakująco, powitanie nadeszło od normalnie poważnego karczmarza, który śmiał się z kimś. Mężczyzna promieniował pozytywnie. To nie był ten sam zestresowany, zaniedbany człowiek, którego Harry poznał poprzednim razem.

– Er… Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz?… Byłem tutaj… chwilę temu? – zapytał Harry. – Jak tam Tom?

Harry przekrzywił głowę, aby uśmiechnąć się w jego stronę. Przez otwarte drzwi słońce oblewało jego uroczą twarz, podkreślając jej delikatne cechy.

Zanim mężczyzna miał czas odpowiedzieć, kobieta wystąpiła naprzód. Ona również promieniowała pozytywnie szczęściem.

– Kto to jest? Eddie?…

Harry rozpoznał jej głos. To była żona karczmarza.

Przysunął się do przodu.

– Proszę pani, jestem…

Harry zatrzymał się. Patrzył w oszołomieniu na wolno poruszającą się kobietę. Jedną rękę położyła ona na swoim brzuchu. Jego nadęty kształt jasno ogłaszał wszystkim, że ma ona dziecko.

Świat zblakł w momencie, w którym ją zobaczył. Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego. Pogodne powitanie zamarło w jego gardle.

Ona również go rozpoznała, sądząc po wysiłku, jaki włożyła w unikanie jego oczu. Poczłapała w stronę swojego męża.

Wymamrotała:

– Przykro mi z powodu Toma, proszę pana. To po prostu… nasze fundusze… Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wychowywanie dwójki dzieci…

Obficie przepraszała. Z ramionami jej męża owiniętymi ciasno wokół niej, ta kobieta skupiała się jedynie na życiu, które rozwijało się w jej brzuchu. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco; jej policzki czerwieniły się z błogosławieństwem.

Harry nie obwiniał ich. Tom nie był ich odpowiedzialnością.

Pierś Harry'ego ścisnęła się. _To boli_. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że cierpiał z powodu Toma.

Harry zapytał cicho, słowami gorzkimi w jego ustach:

– _Więc gdzie jest Tom?_

Ramię kobiety opadło.

– W… w sierocińcu.

Harry stał zamrożony w drzwiach, jej delikatny głos eksplodujący w jego umyśle.

 _W sierocińcu._

Gdzieś z tyłu swojego mózgu, Harry wiedział, że to musiała być jej odpowiedź. Ale to wciąż uderzyło go jak cios w głowę.

„ _Nie możesz zmienić historii. Ponieważ przeznaczenie wyryło ją już w kamieniu."_

Słowa Hermiony zamrowiły mu w umyśle, kpiąc z niego ze swoją dosadną prawdziwością.

 _To Przeznaczenie. Gry Przeznaczenia. Zasady Przeznaczenia._

I Harry był bezsilny, aby je powstrzymać.

 _Przeznaczenie. Pieprzone. Przeznaczenie._

Harry zagryzł wargę, tak mocno, że aż zaczęła ona krwawić słonym, żelazowym smakiem w jego ustach. Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł przez drzwi.

Kierował się w stronę sierocińca.

* * *

Wow, nowy rozdział po rocznej przerwie! Naprawdę przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogłam przełamać się do tłumaczenia.

Nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się nieregularnie, ale postaram się, aby dodawać choć jeden na miesiąc. Niczego jednak nie obiecuję, nie chcę nikogo zawieść.


End file.
